


Dream Daddy One Shots

by anna12o



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, BDSM, Blow Job, College, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, First Person, Genderfluid Character, Kissing, Lemon, Married Couple, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral, Oral Sex, Pegging, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Tags Are Hard, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wine, dadsona - Freeform, practice safe sex kids, shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna12o/pseuds/anna12o
Summary: I don't know, I got Dream Daddy, and I was playing, and then... this happened. I'm not even sorry. Dadsona is genderfluid, and yes, I am using my Dadsona's name in this, it's my fanfiction I can do what I want to. These are all set after Amanda has gone off to college.





	1. Brian Harding: Lonely and Bored

**Author's Note:**

> First up is Brian Harding because there is not nearly enough of him, don't fucking judge me.

Amanda was at college, and I was so fucking lonely. The house was too quiet and I just couldn’t get into any TV shows. I opened up Dadbook, maybe Brian was free.  
We’d hung out a few times after the carnival, even gone on some dates, but we weren’t really telling anyone yet, we were looking for the right time.  
He was online, I sent him a message. 'Hey babe, you mind if I come hang with you and Daisy?'  
It took only a moment for him to reply.  
'Actually Daisy’s at a sleepover.'  
'Oh, well, in that case, do you wanna maybe… have a sleepover of our own?'  
His reply was almost instantaneous.  
'I’ll be right over.'  
A few moments later Brian was knocking on my door. “Hey.” I said, letting him in. He had an overnight bag with him. He greeted me with a quick kiss. “So, uh, do you wanna watch a movie or something? I can nuke some popcorn.”  
“Sounds good to me.” he said and I handed him the remote so he could start channel surfing. By the time I finished with the popcorn he’d settled in with the beginnings of a movie.  
“What’s this?” I asked, switching off the light and sitting down next to him.  
“I think it’s a comedy.” he said, grabbing a hand of popcorn with his left hand and wrapping his right arm around me.  
That it was not as it was quickly revealed to be a horror movie, one that had me hiding my face in Brian’s chest. Normally I’m good with horror, but holy Christ. About half way through we changed it, it wasn’t so much scary as it was, really freaking nasty. Note to self, never watch human centipede again. We wound up just watching infomercials and trying to unsee the horrors we’d witnessed. Eventually that got boring, long after we’d run out of popcorn.  
I looked at Brian out of the corner of my eye. I would never get over how fucking hot he was. God I was so lucky. I nuzzled my nose into his neck, he smelled like campfire. It was… nice. I kept nuzzling, which turned into kissing, and I ended up on his lap making out with him somehow.  
I wasn’t complaining as things were getting very heated, very quickly. I let out a small squeak as he stood up, wrapping my legs and arms around him and holding on tight. We kept kissing and he somehow navigated to my room, setting me down on the bed, climbing over me and kissing me intently.  
“Brian.” I panted, pulling away and pressing my hands to his chest, his very, very nice chest… I’m getting off track.  
“What’s wrong? Do you want to stop?” he asked, concern filling his features.  
“No, god, no I don’t. But before we continue, there’s something you need to know about me.”  
“What is it?” he asked, leaning back and looking into my eyes, god, he’s so perfect.  
“Christ.” I murmured, I really didn’t want to screw this up. “The thing is, Alex and I. We didn’t exactly, adopt Amanda.” Confusion filled his features. “She’s our daughter, biologically.”  
“I don’t understand, what exactly are you saying here.”  
“I- um, I gave birth to her.”  
His eyes widened with realization. “Oh.”  
“Yeah, um, I’m, er, genderfluid, but I usually stick to being a dude. And I understand if you’re not interested in going any further, really, I get it. But I thought you ought to know, that, um, downstairs, and upstairs, I’m still, well, I’ve got all of the original, er… Plumbing…”  
I looked down at my lap and I felt his hand on my cheek, leading my gaze to meet his. “Hey.” he said with a reassuring smile. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about. I love you, regardless of plumbing. And if you’re comfortable with it, I’d still like to continue.”  
“I haven’t… killed the mood?”  
He leaned up and kissed me gently, pulling back with another kind smile. “That answer your question?”  
I felt a smile tugging at my own lips and I pulled him back up to me, kissing him firmly. My hands fell to his shoulders and his went to my hips. With a quick move I flipped us so he was on the bottom, I learned that in college, glad to see I’ve still got it seeing how long it’s been, so very, very long. I pulled away from Brian’s lips, moving to kiss down his neck, my hands creeping under his shirt, fingers brushing against his hairy stomach and moving up to his chest, taking the shirt with them. He sat up, tugging it off and I leaned back, appreciating the view for a moment. “Are you just going to sit there staring all night?” He asked, a blush darkening his cheeks.  
I felt my own face redden before I started kissing down his chest, pausing to suck lightly on his right nipple. He arched his back with a moan and I smirked, continuing the treatment for a moment before I moved to the other one and then down to his cargo shorts, popping open the button with my teeth. “Fuck.” I heard Brian murmur above me, yep, I still got it. Unzipping them and sliding them down some fruit snacks fell out of his pockets. Tossing the shorts and the treats aside I turned my attention to the tent in his boxers. It’s been a while, I hope I can still do this.  
I briefly palmed him through his underwear and he groaned. Leaning forwards I mouthed at him, a wet spot forming from a combination of my saliva and his precum. Tugging down the boxers I tossed them aside too, taking only a moment to appreciate his large cock before I licked my palm, stroking him up and down for a moment and enjoying the sounds he was making, feeling myself getting wet.  
Leaning in I licked a stripe up the underside before blowing on the tip. He made the most delicious sound at that and I took the head into my mouth, sucking on it while I pumped his shaft with my hand. I slowly started moving down his cock. I choked the first time I tried deep throating him. “Hey, you don’t have to do that.” he said, sitting up, clearly concerned.  
I shook my head, a my eyes watering a bit. “No, it’s just been a minute.”  
“How long is a minute?”  
“Since Alex died.”  
“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”  
“Absolutely, trust me, it’s been long enough. Now, lay back, I didn’t master the art of giving head in college just to pussy out before getting to the good part.” I grinned before going back in. He fell back against the bed, after a few more tries I managed to remember how to turn off my gag reflex and take him into my throat. Soon my nose was nestled into a deep thatch of curly red hair.  
I swallowed around him and he moaned loudly. I pulled off, sucking at the head and catching my breath before going back down. I started bobbing, falling into a pattern of deepthroating, swallowing, sucking on the tip, and going back down. I brought my hand up to start fondling his balls and I heard Brian speak above me. “Arthur, stop, stop, I’m gonna-”  
I knew that warning though and instead of pulling off I gently scraped my teeth up his member on my way up and he moaned loudly, cumming into my mouth. I did my best to swallow it but a little still managed to escape and I pulled off, swallowing what was left in my mouth and grinning proudly up at Brian who was lying wrecked on the bed.  
“Fuck.” He murmured and my grin widened as he sat up. “Where the hell did you learn to do that?”  
“You learn a few tricks along the road.” I shrugged, wiping off my mouth.  
“Well, let’s see if I can be any better at giving head.”  
“I dunno, it’s not really an even playing field.” I pointed out. “I am pretty good at it.”  
“Let’s wait to pass judgement until after you’ve been on the receiving end of my full oral power.” he said, picking me up and setting me impossibly gently onto the bed before he set to work, unbuttoning my shirt the rest of the way and sliding it off of my arms, adding it to the pile of clothes I’d started. “May I…” he trailed off, playing with the edge of my binder.  
“Y-yeah.” I stuttered, feeling myself blush before he tried taking it off. The man had clearly never done this before as I ended up stuck. I managed to untangle myself, throwing the binder across the room.  
“Sorry.” he said, blushing. “That thing is surprisingly tight.” he was looking where I’d thrown the piece of fabric and when he turned back towards me his jaw dropped, I hoped that was a good thing. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” he said, bringing his hands up to cup my breasts softy. “I can’t believe they’re so… big. No wonder that thing was so hard to get off.”  
I chuckled awkwardly before he leaned in to start sucking on my breasts, not one at a time either, pressing both together and sucking. I’d never had that done before, it felt… strange… but good? After a moment he began kissing and sucking hickies down to my pants. “Not as fancy as how you did it.” he murmured, undoing the button. “But it still works.” he slid off my pants, eyes widening when he saw the lace panties underneath.  
“I uh, like them better… than boxer shorts.” I murmured.  
“Sexy.” he smirked, tugging them down my legs. His large hands went to my knees and he looked up at me. “Are you okay?”  
“Yes.” I said, a soft smile playing at my lips. “Absolutely.”  
He parted my knees, kissing, nibbling, and sucking his way up one leg then the other, getting me squirming beneath him before his fingers started toying with my clit, rubbing it in circles. I couldn’t hold back my pants and moans.  
Soon I was practically dripping wet and he leaned in, licking up my slit before sucking on my clit. I arched up off of the bed and one of his arms came up to hold down my hips as he continued making me see stars, dipping his tongue into my entrance teasingly. Finally, finally, he pressed a finger into me and for the first time I was very, very glad that Amanda was at college, this would traumatize her.  
Brian inserted another finger, and when he curled them upwards to brush against my spot I was on another planet as I screamed in ecstasy, my toes curling as I came. When the waves of pleasure finally rolled to a stop I lay on the bed panting heavily. “That was beautiful.” Brian said, looking shell shocked.  
“For the love of god, tell me you have a condom.” I panted. He tripped over himself to get to his overnight bag, tugging out a full pack of condoms. I smirked. “Someone’s prepared.”  
“Always be prepared.” he said with a small salute before he practically demolished the box getting it open and pulling out a condom. I watched as he opened the package, rolling on the condom and making his way over to me. “Still okay?”  
“Yes, are you?”  
“Couldn’t be better.”  
“Good, then please, hurry up and fuck me.” I said, tugging him down into a kiss, he gently lined himself up and thrust in. I threw my head back, moaning, wrapping my legs around his waist and digging my fingers into his biceps. He showered my face and neck with kisses before slowly beginning to thrust in and out. His thrusts gradually speeding up. I could feel myself nearing the edge.  
“Fuck, Brian, I’m close.” I managed.  
“Me too.” he said, his hand going down between us to start rubbing circles on my clit. I fell over the edge and Brian soon followed. As our orgasms slowed to a stop Brian pulled out, rolling to the side and panting heavily.  
“Fuck.” I said.  
“Yeah.”  
“That was…”  
“Yeah.”  
Once we had caught our breath Brian stood up, going into the bathroom to throw away the condom and returning with a washcloth, already clean himself, and wiping the sweat and, other, bodily fluids, off of me. I tugged him down onto the bed and he started spooning me. Everything felt so safe and warm with him next to me, strong arms wrapped around me. Everything was so… perfect.


	2. Craig Cahn: Memories and Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig relives some college memories to help relieve some stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long, my muse was being uncooperative and I am in fact a giant piece of shit. This chapter is dedicated to V-bird, sorry it's so short XD

Craig sighed as he plopped down on the couch, it’d been a long day, very long. He’d been up at the crack of dawn for his daily workout before getting home, showering, and dressing for work before getting the girls up, ready, and fed. Dropping them off to school and River to day care he’d gone to work, taking a break to pick up the girls and drop them off to Smashley’s before it was back to work.  
He sighed again, flipping through some channels for a moment. Nothing was on and it was too early to start dinner. He closed his eyes, letting his mind wander to the biggest form of stress in his life. The newest resident of the cul-de-sac. Arthur, his old college roommate.  
After years of not seeing him he’d gotten impossibly hotter. And what was with that suit? In college all he ever seemed to wear was baggy clothes to hide his feminine figure, that grey suit he’d been in when Craig bumped into him hugged him like a vice, accentuating his very squeezable ass.  
Craig’s eyes opened and he groaned at the sight of a tent forming in his pants. Sighing he got up off the couch, going into the bathroom and stripping down, turning the shower to a nearly scalding temperature, climbing in and groaning as the hot water hit his back, relaxing his sore muscles. His hands fell to his shoulders, massaging the tension out of them. He slid his hand down his chest, pausing for a moment to tweak his nipples before moving further down to grip his cock, pumping up and down.  
His mind went back to Arthur,when you share a room with someone for several years, things happen. He couldn’t count how many times he’d seen his genderfluid roommate naked, and then there were the late nights of curious exploration, some drunken, some not. Fumbling hands, hot lips, positions that would probably kill them now, usually cuddling together in a heap on whatever bed they fell on first. Waking up the next day to Arthur deepthroating him, a quick, dirty, romp before class, walking in hung over and smelling like sex.  
Craig groaned, pumping his hand faster, picturing Arthur on his knees in front of him, kiss swollen lips stretched around Craig’s cock as he deepthroated him, moving to suck on the tip while pumping his length with one hand, fondling his balls with the other. Craig’s balls tightened and he groaned loudly, his spunk squirting over the shower wall.  
He rinsed t down the drain, getting out and going into his bedroom to collapse on the bed, grabbing his phone and typing out a message on Dadbook.  
“Hey bro! Smashley’s got the kids, wanna hang?”  
A few moments later Arthur replied “Sure Bro! BUt I don’t think I’ve got a workout in me.”  
“It’s chill, just come on over and we can watch a movie.  
“Sounds like a plan, see you in 10.”  
Craig smirked, getting up and dressing before starting on some movie snacks, finishing just as there was a knock on the door, opening it he saw Arthur on the other side in sweats and a T-shirt holding a package of red licorice. “Sup bro, come on in.” Time to rekindle an old flame.


	3. Hugo Vega: Spring Break and Strap-ons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo misbehaves and is taught a lesson ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but I always see fics with Hugo being the dominant one and I just thought it might be the opposite, like maybe he likes to give up control in some aspect of his life, like the bedroom :)

I rolled over, fumbling for my phone with my eyes shut and turning off the alarm. Sitting up on the edge of the bed I yawned, stretching a bit. I was about to stand up when a strong pair of arms wrapped around me. “Don’t go.” Hugo murmured into my ear.  
“I have to. I’ve got work.”  
“Come on.” he practically whined. “It’s finally Spring break, I wanna spend the whole time in bed with my sexy boyfriend.” as he spoke he began running his large hands up my sides to cup my breasts, tweaking the nipples and drawing a moan from my lips.  
With every bit of self control I had I stood up. “Hugo, baby, I’ve got a really important meeting that I have to be to, but don’t worry, we’ll spend the rest of Spring break in bed.” I promised, hoping that would sate him as he fell back onto the bed and I went into the bathroom to get changed.  
Unfortunately it did not sate him as he was trying to seduce me to stay in bed the entire time I was getting ready, and finally I’d had enough as I whirled on the sexy teacher, clothed only in a pair of boxers. “Alright.” I said, finally, though his face didn’t light up as he recognized my tone. “You wanna play? Let’s play.” The last two words took on a dominating tone and we stripped the bedding of everything but the sheets, Hugo neatly folding the blankets and setting them to the side while I went to the closet to pull out our box of toys.  
When Hugo was finished I shoved him down onto the bed, slowly pulling off his boxers and giving him the chance to safeword me. He didn’t, and soon he was lying bare before me.  
I began spreading him out, tying each ankle and each wrist to a separate bed post and placing the ball gag in his mouth. Once he was strapped down I started working him open with lubed up fingers until he was moaning and writhing under me, then I replaced the fingers with our biggest vibrator. It was my favorite toy and Hugo knew it. Finally came the cock ring, nestled nice and snug at the base of his cock.  
“Alright baby.” I said, leaning down to whisper into his ear. “I’m going to work now.” I pressed a key into his hand.  
“If you need to safe word, you can unlock yourself and call me immediately. Otherwise  
With that I left, finding Ernest downstairs standing in front of the back door. “Someone’s up early.” I commented, going into the kitchen to get some breakfast.  
“Had to let Dutchess out.” He yawned tiredly.  
“Aw, look at you being all responsible.” I cooed, smirking when he rolled his eyes. “So, what’s on the agenda for today?”  
“I’m going back to sleep.” he said.  
“Well what about after that?”  
“Going out with Lucien for the day, why?”  
“Your father cannot hold his liquor.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah, last night was the first night since, like, Christmas he was able to go out with Mary, Dames, Robert, and me and he got a little overzealous. He’ll probably be sleeping off that hangover for the rest of the day, so I’d steer clear of that general area, his headache definitely does not need any help.”  
“Gotcha.” Ernest yawned again and I left the house with a small smirk toying at my lips.  
***  
The meeting may have been important, but damn was it ever boring. I found myself daydreaming, thinking back to Hugo on the bed, what I’d do to him once I got home, then the thought struck me and I carefully pulled my phone out of my pocket, opening the app we’d gotten for when either of us was away on business and I turned it onto the lowest setting.  
I could practically hear Hugo’s moan and the thought kept me awake for a bit, and every time I would find myself dozing off I’d just kick it up a notch, keeping a close eye on my phone in case he had to safe word.  
Then, finally the meeting was over and I turned up the vibrator one last time to the highest setting, going about shaking hands and leisurely leaving, happy with the result of the meeting as my company had come out the other side way better off than going in.  
The drive home was at an equally relaxed pace, stopping by the gas station to fill up and grab some orange juice and granola bars. When I pulled into the driveway the Cul-De-Sac was its usual self, the Christiansen kids in the front yard, Daisy playing with the twins and Carmensita, and the sound of several people out cleaning up their yards for summer.  
It brought a smile to my face as I walked inside, making a mental note to do that very thing, Brian’s yard may be bigger, but I’d had an eye for aesthetics since the day I was born and I knew I could blow him away with my expert landscaping.  
Once inside the door I slipped off my shoes, listening keenly but hearing no noise, Ernest must be gone already. I walked up the stairs, entering the bedroom and finding Hugo writhing on the bed, his head thrown back in bliss and his cock straining to try and burst and I slowly began undressing, standing at the foot of the bed and waiting for him to notice me.  
When he did he looked at me with pleading eyes and the first thing I did was make sure he hadn’t dropped the key, it was still clutched in his sweating palm and I set it on the nightstand table. Going into the bathroom I grabbed a washcloth, sitting next to him on the bed I removed the ball gag, wiping spit up from around his mouth.  
“Are you okay baby?”  
He nodded his head vigorously.  
“Use your words hon, are you okay?”  
“Yes, yes, yes, please, Arthur, please.”  
“Shhhh.” I soothed, running my hands through his thick brown hair. “You’re doing so good baby so, so good. Tell me, did you learn your lesson?”  
“Yes.” he panted.  
“Are you going to be a good boy for me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Yes?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Do you need to use your safe word?”  
“No, sir.”  
“Can you tell me what it is?”  
“Cinnamon, sir.”  
“What do you want me to do baby?”  
“Please, Arthur, please?” he practically whimpered.  
“Use your words baby, what do you want me to do?”  
“Fuck me.”  
“How?”  
“Use the strap on. Please, Sir, I need you to pound me, so good and hard, and make me come.”  
“Okay, baby.” I said, grabbing my phone and slowly turning the vibrations down and then off. I went to the box that sat open on the dresser and pulled out the strap on. This was Hugo’s favorite toy as it could be inserted into the person wearing it as well so it gave both of us our pleasure. Carefully strapping it on I walked over to Hugo, uncuffing his ankles and helping him move his feet up to give me better access to his hole.  
“Baby, you’ve been so, so good, I’m gonna give you a little reward.”  
“Yes, Sir, yes, please.” he said, the begging slowed down as he panted for breath. Removing the cockring I began working his massive member up and down.  
“Come for me baby, come for me.” I said and he did, bursting almost immediately. Not even letting him come down from his high I began working the still vibrator in and out of him, gradually building speed and working his hard cock. It wasn’t long until he came another time and I leaned down, sucking his balls into my mouth and making him come a third time before I undid the straps and helped him flip over onto his hands and knees.  
I gently removed the vibrator, drawing a keen from Hugo before I filled him once again, this time with the strap on. I could feel my own juices leaking over it as I fucked him in long, slow strokes, feeling the toy rubbing against my clit. I leaned over Hugo, resting my breasts on his back as I slowly fucked into him and his arms went down so his elbows were resting on the bed, arms crossed and head resting on them. I whispered gentle encouragement and sweet nothings into his ear, reaching around his front and working his member once again.  
“Close, so, so close.” He panted.  
“Shh, just hold on a little while longer baby.” I said, feeling my own orgasm rising.  
“Please, please.” he said.  
“Just a bit more.” I said. “I know you can do it, so good for me, so, so good.”  
His begging was just bringing me that much closer to the edge and as I felt myself growing close I spoke again. “Come for me baby, come for me.” Hugo let out a strangled yell as his back arched, taking me over the edge with him as the pair of us screamed in ecstasy.  
I rolled off of him and he collapsed, both of us panting heavily as we came down from our highs. I was the first to recover, standing up and taking off the strap on. I let Hugo rest while I cleaned off all the toys we’d used and put them away before helping the teacher off of the bed and into the shower where I cleaned all of the cum off of his body, shampooing and conditioning his hair.  
After we were clean and out I dried him off, dressing him in a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt and sitting him down on the closed toilet while I went into the bedroom to clean up, taking the sheets off of the bed and putting them in the wash and remaking the bed as fast as possible, going back into the bathroom I helped Hugo up again and helped him under the covers, crawling in behind him and spooning him, running my hands to his damp hair and telling him how good he’d been, continuing long after he’d fallen asleep.


	4. Joseph and Mary Christiansen Date Night and Marriage Councilors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't like the idea of sleeping with a married man, especially since I fucking love Mary so much, so I compromised with this one, I hope you have fun reading my attempt at a threeway! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way I wrote this while at work so I literally have a legal pad with this all written down in the sloppiest handwriting as possible because I didn't want anyone reading over my shoulder, but it also made transcribing this bitch hard as fuck, just thought I'd mention it lol.

Mary let out a very uncharastically girly giggle as I fumbled to put her key in the lock while supporting her weight and trying to keep her from groping me, evidently she got handsy when she had ‘girly’ drinks. Regardless it’d been a fun night out. Her, me, and Dames all went out and hit the town in a very stereotypical girl’s night out with fruity cocktails and karaoke, I’d even felt feminine for the night and while we’d gotten Dames to dress down with slacks and a dark red dress shirt with the top few buttons undone Mary and I had pulled out seldom used little black dresses and high heels that neither of us could actually remember wearing since we’d had kids.

I’d already dropped Dames off at his place, depositing him on the couch before picking Mary back up and making the walk back to her place. As I was fiddling with the lock the door swung open to vreveal an exasperated looking Joseph wearing nothing but flannel pajama bottoms and a scowl. “Hey Joseph.” I said, moving past him with Mary. “I think this is yours.”

“Arthur?” he asked, clearly confused.

“Yeah, sorry I didn’t keep a better eye on her.” I said, handing Mary off to him. “By the way, I’d be sorta careful she’s kinda handsy at the moment.” However, Mary’s giggly expression dropped the second Joseph touched her and she pulled away from his grasp, leaning against the wall for support. “What’s with you?” I asked, only slightly joking. “You were nothing but hands all night.”

“Hmm, only for you, kid.” Was the only warning (if you could call it that) I got before Mary lunged, pressing her lips firmy to mine and pinning my wrists to the wall behind me. She tasted like fruit, most prominently coconut and pineapple. Just as soon as the kiss began it was brought to a halt by Joseph pulling her off of me, he looked pissed.

“Mary what the-”

“Aw are you sad I beat you to the punch? Wish you’d had the stones to kiss him first?” Mary cut him off.

Joseph moved faster than Mary, if that were possible, pinning me to the wall with even more strength and kissing me. Mary’s taste was mixed with and replaced by Joseph’s minty one. When he pulled back we were both panting for air and I could feel Mary’s eyes on us.

“Mommy, Daddy?” All of our attention was pulled towards little Christy standing at the end of the hallway holding sparkle pony. Joseph immediately pulled away, hands going down to cover his bulge.

“Chrisie, what are you doing up?” Joseph asked.

“I got thirsty, can I have a glass of water?”

“C’mon sweety, let’s get you a drink and let Mommy and Daddy talk.” I said, kicking off my heels and scooping the young girl up.

“Uncle Arthur?” she said in a confused tone. “Why are you wearing a dress?”

“I-uh, just felt like it.” I said, pouring water into a plastic cup and handing it to her and walking her up to the bright pink bedroom upstairs. I tucked her in after she’d finished drinking her water and sat down on the bed, carefully asking. “Christy, what exactly did you see downstairs?”

“I saw Daddy holding your hands against the wall.” She tilted her head to the side curiously, “What were you doing?”

“Wrestling.” Was the first thing that came out of my mouth as a natural instinct from raising a curious child with an affinity for finding things with the potential to scar her for life.

“Wrestling?”

“Mhm, now you go back to sleep sweetpea.” When I went back downstairs I found Joseph and Mary sitting in the living room, a bottle of wine and three glasses on the coffee table.

“Arthur, please join us.” Joseph said and I sat down next to Mary on the sofa. Joseph poured the wine, handing a glass to both Mary and I and picking up his own. Mary downed her’s in an instant, setting the glass down and leaning into my side.

“While you were gone, we did some talking.” She said.

“Talking?” I asked nervously.

“Our marriage has been on the rocks for… a while, as you already know.” Joseph said.

“And our sex life for even longer, which you also know.” Mary said, toying with a piece of my hair.

“So.” Joseph shifted in his seat, taking a big swig of his wine, obviously uncomfortable. “We’d like to make a  proposition.”

“Ugh, you don’t have to make it sound so boring.” Mary said, rolling her eyes. “We wanna have a threesome with you.”

“I-uh.” I stuttered, my cheeks going red.

“Mary.” Joseph reprimanded, then turned to me, his tone softer. “You don’t have to say yes, and it doesn’t have to be tonight, but we would at least like you to consider it.”

“Well,” I said, finishing off my wine in one go. “I must admit the offer is tempting, but, I just don’t know...”

“Like I said, it doesn’t have to be tonight.” Mary practically purred.

“Just go home and… think it over.” Joseph said. “Let us know when you make your decision.”

“Right, okay, yeah.” I said, nodding and standing up. I slipped my shoes back on, very much feeling the couple’s gaze on me as I left the house.

***

They said to think it over and think it over I did, all of the next day fishing with Brian, through church on Sunday, and it was after work on Monday as I sat in a luxurious bath that I somewhat shakily dialed the number for their house phone. “Hello?”

“Hey Chris, is your mom or dad home?” I asked.

“Yeah, he said with a bored sigh. “Hold on.”

I heard him set the phone down and a few moments later Joseph picked it up. “Hello?”

“Joseph, it’s me, I wanted to know if you two are free on Friday.”

“Friday? Yes that should work out just fine, where do you want to *ahem* meet?”

“See if you can get an overnight sitter and come by my place at, say, seven?”

“Sounds perfect. We’ll see you then.”

The rest of the week was spent in preparation, cleaning my house from top to bottom, shaving my everything the night before, I even went out and bought red silk sheets and a black negligee especially. After I got off work I had two hours to get ready so I hopped in the shower and cleaned every nook and cranny, drying my hair and slightly curling it in a seductive look that framed my face. I threw on some makeup, having perfected the look I wanted to go for via YouTube tutorials during the week and I slipped on the lingerie, adjusting it so it fell softly over my curves and hugged and accentuated my breasts.

I’d just finished getting everything ready when there was a knock on the door. A quick glance through the peephole showed it was Mary and Joseph. “Hi, uh, come on in.” I said, stepping to the side. “Did you guys find a sitter okay?”

‘Yes, Lucien is staying with the kids.” Joseph said.

“Damn.” Mary said, looking me up and down. “You really do clean up nice, kid.’

“Thanks.” I said, blushing, “You guys look great too.” They looked like they were going out for date night, which I supposed was technically true. “Wine?”

“Oh god yes.” Mary said and I led the way into the bedroom where everything was set up and the only things on the bed were the sheets and pillows and the room was totally illuminated by candles. I poured three very generous glasses of wine, passing them out and all three of us practically chugged them. THe second I set m glass down Joseph was on me, hands buried in my hair as his tongue invaded my mouth, tangling with mine.

A smaller pair of hands fell on me hips and I felt Mary’s lips on my neck, nibbling and kissing along the span of skin as her hands traveled upwards to cup and toy with my breasts. Unsure of what else to do I let myself sink into the sensations, one hand going to each of their heads as a wanton moan pulled its way from my throat.

I pulled back from Joseph’s mouth when Mary’s clever hands slipped the straps from my shoulders, letting it fall to the ground to pile at my feet. “Have you two done this before?” I panted.

“Mmm, not for a long time.” Joseph said as his mouth moved down to suckle at my breasts.

Eager to no longer be the only naked person in the room I started undoing the buttons on Joseph’s shirt, sliding it off of his shoulders before I set to work on his pants. As he pulled away to kick them and his shoes off I turned to pull Mary into a kiss, our lipstick mixing together while I slid her zipper down along with her dress leaving her in just a pair of low heels and black lacy panties. I slid down onto my knees in front of her, nipping and licking along her waist band before slowly pulling them away from her dripping core and letting gravity do the rest. I took her in for only a moment before practically diving in. I licked a long stripe up her center, sucking her clit into my mouth and relishing in the moan that fell from her lips.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt Joseph’s hands on my thighs having almost forgotten he was there. Mary sat down on the edge of the bed and Joseph lowered me down to sit on his face, I moaned with pleasure as Joseph set to work eating me out and I gladly allowed Mary to guide me back to her dripping cunt, fingers threaded gently through my hair. I mimicked Joseph’s movements on me as I ate her out, slithering my tongue into her and adding pressure to her clit with my thumb. I looked up at her, taking in the sight she made, sweat glistening in the candlelight, head thrown back in pleasure, breasts heaving with her heavy breaths. When she came she tugged my hair, sending me over my own edge, doing my best to lap up her juices while riding the waves of my own pleasure.

She fell back onto the bed and Joseph climbed out from under me, picking me up and kissing me, tasting his wife’s juices on his lips. My legs wrapped around his waist and his hands grasped my ass as we kissed, grinding together and only making me wetter. Joseph lay my down on the bed, one hand massaging my breast while the other drifted down to run his member along my slit. I pulled back from the kiss to gasp out “Condom.” and point towards the bedside table where a brand new box sat. Mary stood up from where she’d been touching herself to grab one and toss at Joseph to put on while she reclined on the pillows to slowly rub her clit in circles.

As soon as Joseph had the condom on he was back on me. “Are you ready?” He asked and I nodded my head in desperation. He entered me in one smooth motion, making me throw my head back and moan at the glorious stretch he offered. He gave me only a moment to adjust before he started rolling his hips and thrusting into me in a steady rhythm. I pulled him down into a passionate, and somewhat violent kiss. Lips and teeth clashing together as our tongues battled for dominance. My nails slid down his back, undoubtedly leaving long, red marks as he took me higher and higher. Just before I was about to cum he pulled out and I let out a pitiful whine before he grasped my hips to flip me over onto my hands and knees, face directly in front of Mary, leaning over her I kissed her slow and sensually before returning to my original position, lowering my face down to her and licking several long strokes over her lips.

Joseph slowly sunk back down into me and I added a finger to Mary, pumping it in and out a few times before adding another and curling them up in a come hither motion to hit her g-spot, meanwhile sucking her clit into my mouth. Joseph’s thrusts began speeding up quickly and I felt my edge quickly returning. Rocking back into Joseph while continuing to stimulate Mary it wasn’t long until I fell over, writhing in pleasure. I felt Joseph’s pace speed up and he collapsed over my back after he came Mary’s nails scraped along my scalp as she found her own end. Joseph rolled off to the side and I slid up next to Mary, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her long and slow. Joseph stood, disposing of the condom and plopped down on my other side and I gave him a kiss as well.

“We really need to do this again.” I said, falling back onto the pillows.

“You may be the best marriage counselor we’ve ever seen.” Mary said and we all shifted into more comfortable positions to drift off to sleep, all tightly packed together on the red sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you thought in the comments below, and feel free to give me any suggestions for future one shots you'd like to see, name the character and the scenario and if there are any particular lines or positions you'd like to see with them! Thank you so much for reading and please leave a kudos if you enjoyed.


	5. Mat Sella: Handcuffs and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one goes out to AliceWaylynn, thanks for the great suggestion. As someone who is much more of a dom than a sub this was a very interesting chapter to write, I'll definitely have to explore this some more, I hope you enjoy my first time trying my hand at writing being a sub.

Okay, so maybe baiting Mat wasn’t a good idea. Oh who was I kidding? It was the  _ best _ idea! I loved Mat, and I adored the way he made love to me, soft and gentle, whispering sweet nothings into my ear as he thrust into me, or I rode him, or really any position we tried, they were all sweet and they were all satisfying, and I didn’t want to seem selfish because Mat was a really excellent lover. It just seemed like he was holding back, like, really holding back. Every so often he’d slip up, in the heat of the moment his fingers would tighten around my neck, or his hand would slam down on my ass, teeth nipping at my skin just a touch harder to break the skin. Unfortunately that’s as far as it would go, he’d realize what he was doing and slow down, or just stop completely, pulling out and going down on me. Any time I tried to talk to him about it he’d get embarrassed and close up even more. There was only one solution I could think of. I needed to get him hammered.

The plan started at Joseph’s barbeque. I’d roped Mary and Robert into it, though they didn’t exactly take much persuading. We started out easy with ensuring that he never went without a bottle of beer in his hand. The three of us would rotate out in refilling his drink, sending the others his way every so often to subtly give him another beer. By the time the sun had set and the kids were all playing in the pool Mary and Robert led Mat and me out of the yard and towards Jim and Kim’s. Carmensita had already been taken care of. She, Daisy, Briar, Hazel, and Christie were all having a sleepover at Brian’s and I had to admit I didn’t exactly envy him. I’d had my fair share of nights wrangling screaming preteens at slumber parties.

Once at the bar things started getting serious with whiskey shots. Mary and Robert were excellent drinking buddies, and my time with them had definitely boosted my endurance, but Mat was more of a coffee person, obviously, so it wasn’t long before he was utterly honest drunk. After he finished telling us a story about streaking with his band I knew we would be good to go considering 1, it was about his band, which he hardly ever talked about, and 2, it was an embarrassing story considering they’d been caught by the cops and had to sit in a jail cell for a few hours naked until Rosa could bail them out and give them clothes. Evidently she had a lot more sense than the rest of them.

“Thanks for the help guys.” I said, Mat’s arm slung around my shoulders as I supported most of his weight.

“No problem, you have fun with him.” Mary said with a wink and I rolled my eyes, leading Mat out of the bar and back towards his house.

“So Mat.” I said casually as we walked, cutting off his rambling. “Tell me, is there anything that you want to do in bed, but are too embarrassed to tell me?”

He didn’t even miss a beat. “Oh yeah, there is.”

“What is it?”

He hummed softly, “Okay, I’ll tell you, but don’t tell Arthur.”

“My lips are sealed.”

“I wanna tie him up, I wanna spank and choke him, take control I wanna use all kinds of toys, to keep him on the edge of cumming but not let him go over to bring him to the brink again and again until he’s begging to come and then finally fuck him into an oblivion.”

“Wow.” I said, not at all expecting that answer and feeling my panties getting wet. “So… Why don’t you?”

“He’s such a good boyfriend, and person. He’s always so sweet and kind, how could I do something like that? No way he’d be into it, and even if he was he never does anything that he needs to be punished for.”

“Hmmm, well, I’m sure you’ll find something.” I said, my mind already wandering as he started rambling again. Once I dumped him off on his bed with a bottle of orange juice, aspirin, his keys, wallet, and phone on the nightstand table and a barf bucket next to the bed I went back to my house to do some research until I fell asleep. The next week was filled with research, in my office at work, between meetings and, well, working, at home, listening to audiobooks about this sort of thing while I worked out with Craig, even writing in a notebook about it in the messiest handwriting possible in church so no one could read it over my shoulder. Then, finally, the day arrived.

After what I knew was a particularly long day at the Coffee Spoon, with The Speakeasy Choir playing at open mic night and quite a lot of accidents with spilled coffee and irritated customers I made sure to stay at work for longer than necessary, partially so I didn’t have to hear that god awful band play and partially so I wouldn’t be able to fill their slot I slipped into Mat’s bedroom around the time I knew he’d be closing down shop and got started, stripping off all my clothes save for the dark purple silk and black lace bra and panties I’d gotten and spread out on the bed, slowly rubbing my clit through the panties. As my hips started rolling up into my fingers I started to space out, solely focussing on my pleasure as moans started spilling from my parted lips.

I jolted up when I heard Mat shut the door just a bit too hard, bordering on slamming it. “Getting started without me?” He asked, trying to sound like his usual calm self, but I could hear the edge in his tone.

“Mmm, maybe.” I purred, shifting onto all fours and crawling towards him, rising up onto my knees as he approached the bed and wrapping my arms around his neck, leaning in to tease him but not quite kissing him. “Are you gonna do something about it?”

“I don’t know, it’s been a long day.”

“Awe, c’mon Matty.” I said, he didn’t like to have sex after bad days because he tended to get wrather rough. I leaned in to whisper in his ear as seductively as I could. “I’ve been a  _ bad _ girl, I think I need to be punished.”

He pulled back from my arms, an alarmed look on his face. “What?”

“I’ve been very bad _ all _ day, staying at work longer than I had to so I didn’t have to hear the choir play.”

“You did that on purpose?”

“Mmmm, wearing that pencil skirt you like so much to work so all of those little interns would look at my ass. You know how being watched like that gets me  _ so _ wet.” That bit was only partially true, I only liked it when Mat looked at me like that, but I knew he could get jealous and he did not like the interns at my work.

“Wait, what?”

“And not to mention, touching myself without you. Are you going to punish me… Sir?”

The title is what made him snap, he moved like lightning and in a flash he’d grabbed ahold of my wrists in one hand and pulled me over his lap as he sat on the bed. “Is this what you want?” He growled in a tone I’d never heard come out of him before, but made me shiver with excitement, “You wanted to push me until I turned you over my knee?”

“Yes.” I moaned.

“Yes what?”

“Yes sir!”

“Very good, now, I’m going to spank you ten times, and you’re going to count them for me, and if you miss any I’ll start all over, understood?”

“Yes sir.”

“Now, what’s your safeword?”

“Cinnamon, Sir.” I barely got the word out before he was bringing his hand down hard on my ass, I felt the slap resonate throughout me and I gasped loudly. “One!” I managed, nearly forgetting. Another slap, this one on the other cheek. “Two!” I could feel myself starting to get wetter. “Three!” I said with the next one, the fourth, fifth, and sixth fell in a quick succession that had my writhing in his lap as I counted them out. I felt his hand gently caressing my ass gently, a sharp contrast to the stinging slaps. He tugged my panties down and I shifted on his lap to help him get them off.

“So wet for me, just from this? You’re such a dirty girl aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir, I am.” I moaned as he continued to caress my ass. I yelped when his slapped me again. “S-seven.” I managed. The final three slaps were the same, gentle caressing before sudden slap, by the time I moaned out “Ten.” I could feel my wet dripping down my thighs. I had no idea I’d be affected this way, but there was something about seeing Mat this way, having him doing this to me, that was driving me insane with lust.

“Good girl.” He purred and I felt myself clench at the words. He was still caressing my ass and I had a feeling it’d be very red by the morning. His fingers started playing with my soaked entrance. “So wet, you’re dripping onto my jeans.” His middle finger sank into my folds, slowly, torturously pumping in and out. “You took your punishment so well.” he said, adding another finger. “Now I think you deserve a reward.”

“Please.” I panted and he planted a kiss on the back of my neck.

“On your hands and knees.” he said and I moved as quickly as I could, my limbs shaky after the treatment. I could hear him moving around the room, soft thuds as his clothes his the ground, a drawer opening and shuffling stuff around before it closed again. He climbed on the bed behind me and I heard him opening the condom. Before I knew it he was sliding into me in one swift motion. I let out a long mewling whine, glad that Carmensita was over at Craig’s tonight. He started out with long, slow strokes, in and out and in and out, but gradually began speeding up until his thighs were loudly slapping against mine. His hand reached around, yanking my bra down so my breasts popped out of it. The hand began playing and fiddling with my nipples, tweaking them and getting them rock hard while the other moved down to fiddle with my clit. I felt myself building up, orgasm approaching.

“Cum for me.” Mat Growled in my ear and I let out a long scream as my orgasm crashed through me, my vision blurring at the pleasure, but Mat kept going, sending me straight into another orgasm and then following me over the edge.

Once we’d come down from our collective highs we both collapsed onto the bed, panting for air. After several long minutes he finally got up to throw away the condom, returning with a cool, wet cloth to start cleaning me up with, wiping away the sweat and my juices. He left again when I was clean and plopped down on the bed next to me, pulling me into his side. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“I’m more than okay.” I said, rolling on top of him and kissing him gently. “We should really do that more often.”

“Arthur, I lost control.” He said, shaking his head.

“Mat, that’s what I wanted you to do. If I’m being honest this started out as something for me to do for you, but I  _ really _ enjoyed it.”

“You did?”

“Mhmm, I don’t even know the last time I came that hard. Did… Did you enjoy it?”

He groaned. “Yes, I did.”

“So, tomorrow let’s talk it out, and then you are so not getting out of doing that again… Master.”

He moaned, flipping us over so he was on top, rolling his hips against me, his member already hardening again. “Wow, really?”

“This is… I haven’t done this sort of thing in years Arthur, and I fucking  _ love _ it.”

“Well then, what are you going to do about it, Master?” he grinned, moving off of the bed and going to his closet, after a moment he returned with a big box and pulled out two pairs of padded handcuffs, cuffing my wrists to the headboard. I smirked, this was going to be a fantastic night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed and go ahead and comment if you have any suggestions for one shots or critiques on my writing, please only constructive criticism. Thanks again!


	6. Damien Bloodmarch: Binders and Corsets

“That was a truly terrible movie,” Damien said as we exited the theater.

“I tried to warn you,” I said.

“Surely that must have been terribly inaccurate for the book to have become so popular.”

“Actually it was a pretty loyal adaptation. If anything I’d say that was more tolerable than the book because there was no awful grammar and terrible writing to sift through. I swear if that book had described something as ‘hot’ one more time I would have lost my mind.” I said, looping my arm through Dames’s.

“Perhaps writing erotica is one of those things that looks easy, but is actually difficult,” Damien suggested.

“You and I both know that there are far too many good erotic fanfictions out there for that to be true,” I said.

“And I suppose that you could do a better job?” Damien asked.

“Can and have,” I said with a suggestive smirk, making Dames blush.

“Well, perhaps I shall have to read some of that,” Dames said, but his blush only darkened and he couldn’t meet my eyes as he said the words.

I chuckled softly, letting my head rest on the taller man’s shoulder. Damien and I had been seeing each other for a few months now. I had, obviously, been on a few dates before, but I couldn’t say I’d ever been courted before. That was the only word that could appropriately describe it, and going out with Damien was exactly like what comes to mind with that word.

He was a perfect gentleman, always very respectful and polite on our dates. He loved his garden and arranging bouquets and somehow knew exactly how long it would take for me to throw one out and he had a new one ready to fill the vase on my table, along with a love note in his gorgeous handwriting. I had all of his letters and notes stashed away in a drawer on my desk. I doubted I’d ever get over his letters. They were all filled with gorgeous calligraphy and perfect English. It had taken me some time to get used to both reading and writing like that and my penmanship had greatly improved as a result. Amanda and I had designed a family crest and I’d found a place to special order a stamp of it as well as some expensive paper and wax. I’d gotten addicted to sealing envelopes with a small circle of red. Amanda thought it was weird, which, admittedly kinda was, but I didn’t care. I sent out all of my mail like that.

Courting Dames was making me more sophisticated and, for lack of a better word, classy. I was learning how to be a proper host, how to have high tea, and I was even learning about flower language. Those lessons were new and had started only a few weeks ago. I tried to send Damien a bouquet and Mary showed up on my doorstep ready to skin me alive when Damien took it the wrong way, as the flower language I’d gotten online was so off I’d actually sent him a bundle of flowers that meant I never wanted to see him again, in more words than that. Once everything had gotten sorted out we were able to laugh it off, but I insisted that Damien start teaching me and he was happy to oblige.

I adored Dames, and now that Amanda was at college my house felt empty, lonely, so Dames was more than happy to have me over as much as possible. I’d even ended up hanging out with Lucien a bit when Dames was running late, or I was early. He was a good kid, even if he did try to hide it, and I’d even managed to help him with some of his homework, although we did call Amanda quite a bit for her help as well. Things were going great, and not just with the Bloodmarches. Thanks to Craig I was in the best physical shape of possibly my entire life, plus Robert and Mary had gotten my alcohol tolerance higher than college. I was even managing to get my yard into better shape than Brian’s, thanks to Damien’s help, of course.

“Dianne?” a voice called over the crowd, one I would have ignored if Damien hadn’t stopped dead in his tracks, I looked back at him with concern, but his face was an expressionless mask. “Holy shit it is you.” A man stepped in front of us, “What, are you dating chicks now? Hotter ones n’ you were too.” He looked me up and down lecherously.

“Hello, John, it’s been too long,” Damien said politely.

“Yeah, it has, I see you’re still doing this whole ‘dude’ thing.” John sneered.

“Um… Dames?” I said softly.

“Didn’t she tell you, sweetheart? Dianne’s not a real man, just some tranny playing dress up. Why don’t you ditch this bitch and come see what a real man is.”

“His name is Damien.” I said, tucking the shell-shocked gentleman behind me, “And he is a real man.”

“That why he needs some broad to defend him?” John asked. “Well? C’mon  _ Damien _ why don’t you stand up for yourself?”

“I think that’s quite enough,” Damien said.

“I’ll tell you when it’s enough,” John said, grabbing ahold of Damien’s wrist and roughly yanking him forward. Before I could react Damien was yelling out in pain as John slapped him. I saw red, grabbing his arm when he raised it again and twisting it behind his back. John let out a grunt of pain, releasing Damien’s wrist in favor of throwing a punch at my face. My glasses dug into my face, I could hear the plastic breaking and they fell off. I brought my knee up to the back of his and he collapsed, pressing him to the ground I growled into his ear

“Don’t ever lay a finger on him ever again, or you’ll have me to deal with.” I shoved off, taking Damien’s hand in mine and marching down to the sidewalk in the direction of the parking lot. Once we were out of sight I immediately turned on Damien, cupping his face in my hand and examining the damage. “Are you okay?” I asked, wiping the blood away from the cut on his lip with my thumb.

“I’m quite alright, but what about you dearest?” Damien asked, his fingers cool as they touched my eye. I let out a small hiss of pain when he made contact.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine,” I reassured him. “Right now you’re the one I’m worried about. Who was that guy?”

“My ex-husband, Lucien’s father.”

“Seriously?  _ That _ guy?” I asked, immediately regretting the words when I saw Damien blush in embarrassment and look down at his feet. “Shit, Dames, I’m sorry. That came out wrong. I just meant, how in the world did someone that… crass ever get so lucky as to be with you?” I asked, brushing a strand of his hair from his face.

“It was a long time ago, and before I came out to him, he was different. He couldn’t accept me, and he started getting violent. So I took Lucien and I left. He terminated his parental rights, saying he didn’t want a kid that someone crazy gave birth to.” Damien wouldn’t meet my eyes as he said it.

“Dames,” I said, fingers gently cupping his chin and leading his gaze to meet mine. “You aren’t crazy, he is. To have let someone as amazing, and kind, and sweet as you to slip away. You’re amazing Dames, and if he can’t see that then he’s gotta be blind.”

Damien chuckled softly, “You are an artist with words. How do you always know just what to say to make everything better?”

“Years of practice in speaking like an idiot,” I said and he chuckled again. ‘C’mon, let’s get you home and clean that lip up.”

“But what about you? Your eye, oh, and your glasses.”

“It’s okay, my annual eye appointment is coming up soon, so  I was about to get a new pair anyways. I’ll just use an older pair in the meantime.”

***

I couldn’t see to drive home, so as Damien drove he kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other intertwined with mine, gently rubbing circles into the back of it.

When we pulled up out front of his house Lucien and Ernest were caping on the front porch and Lucien’s jaw dropped open when he saw our faces. “Holy shit, what the hell happened to you?” He asked, clearly concerned.

“Just some jerk outside the theater,” I said. “Nothing to worry about, we just need some ice. You kids have fun and don’t worry about us.” I said, leading Damien inside.

Lucien seemed hesitant to stay on the porch, but a  soft “I’m fine, don’t worry.” From Damien settled him down somewhat and he sat back down.

Inside Damien led the way to the kitchen, pulling out a first aid kit. We sat down at the table and I insisted on helping him first, dabbing alcohol onto a small cotton ball and dabbing away the blood. Damien hissed slightly when the alcohol hit the wound but otherwise sat still for me.  When I’d finished he dug through the kit, trying to find anything that would help with a bloody eye, but in the end, just handed me a couple of Tylenol and an ice pack.

“I really must thank you. I don’t think anyone has ever stood up against John for me like that. I know he can be very intimidating.”

“What that pansy?” I asked. “My grandma could take him on, it wasn’t exactly  difficult, and I was happy to defend my gorgeous prince.”

“And… what he said doesn’t bother you? That I’m, well…” Damien trailed off.

“”Trans?” I said, then lifted his chin so I could look into his eyes again. “Damien, why in the world would that bother me? I’m fluid for heaven’s sake.”

“Yes, but I know that many would prefer a man with, well, a manhood.”

“You do have a manhood.” I said, “Er, that didn’t sound as good as I thought it would. What I was trying to say is that you are a strong, handsome, and amazing gentleman, and you are far more of a man that John could ever even hope to be.”

“You really think that?” Damien asked and I nodded my head softly. This time it as his turn to cup my chin, leaning in and gently pressing his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss, returning it enthusiastically. Damien’s hands hesitantly fluttered around my hips, unsure of whether or not it would be okay to put them there. Mine settled on top of them, leading them so that he was holding my hips in his long fingers. He surprised me, however, when he took the next step and pulled me into his lap. I moaned into the kiss, hands moving to tangle in his hair.

“I-I don’t want to pressure you into anything you don’t want to do,” Damien said, breaking away to breathe.

“I’m up for anything you wanna do, just lead the way, baby,” I said, eagerly accepting his kiss when he leaned in for another one.  My hands tangled in his hair and he let out a moan that went straight to my loins. I could feel my panties dampening and I pulled on his hair again, smirking slightly when I received the same reaction.

Damien and I jerked apart, however, when the front door opened, the sound followed by Lucien and Ernest making fake gagging noises when they saw us. Damien’s face couldn’t have gotten any redder as the boys ran upstairs to Lucien’s room. “I suppose we should have expected that,” Damien said, trying to fix his hair.

“Yeah, it’s getting kinda late anyway. I’m sure you’re tired.” I stood up, pulling Dames to his feet. “Are you going to be okay?” I asked, thumb brushing over the scab on his lip.

“Of course.” Dames said, “You?”

I pressed another soft kiss to his lips. “I better get going, Amanda’s expecting a skype call. Can’t wait to show her just how tough her dad is, and that I can totally beat up any boyfriend she gets.” Damien chuckled and we shared another kiss before I left his house, reaching my own in less than five minutes. I had perfect timing, entering my room right as the call came in on my computer.

I sat down, eagerly answering it to see Amanda’s smiling face. Her grin dropped, however, when she saw me. “Holy shit what happened to your eye?”

“Language.” I reprimanded, making her roll her eyes.

“Sorry, but have you looked in the mirror? Are you about to tell me you joined a fight club?”

“The first rule about fight club is don’t talk about fight club,” I said, easily falling into conversation with my daughter for around an hour before she had to go. I wished her goodnight, getting ready for bed and laying on it staring up at the ceiling, my mind replaying the interaction with John over and over again behind my eyes.

***

Even though Dames and I had tea scheduled on the same day every week he still insisted on writing an invitation to me. I wasn’t complaining. I’d never get over Damien’s letters and notes and every time I got one it only served to endear me to him more. This week as I knocked on his door at the same time as always I held a bouquet of wildflowers I’d picked earlier that day in my hand. “Please tell me these ones aren’t insulting,” I said when Dames opened the door.

“Did you pick these yourself?” Dames asked, accepting the flowers.

“Craig and I switched up our route and went through the forest for our jog this morning. I saw them and they reminded me of you.” I said, blushing slightly.

“They are beautiful, thank you,” Dames said, stepping aside to let me through. I went straight towards the sitting room, where everything was already set up while Dames put the flowers in some water. “Your eye is looking a lot better.”

“Thanks, so is your lip,” I said, starting to prep my cup.

We chatted back and forth over this and that, letting the conversation wander until Damien said. “I’ve been invited to a ball. Several others who appreciate Victorian culture hold one every year. Would you perhaps care to be my plus one?”

“I’d love to.” I said, “But, what should I wear?”

“Oh, I’m sure something of mine will fit you, shall we go and have a look?” Damien asked and we both stood up.

I could count the number of times I’d been in Dame’s bedroom on one hand, and none of those visits had been in the way I’d most like to be. I took a moment to admire the expertly decorated bedroom before following Dames to his walk-in closet. Inside there were several bars crammed full of Victorian clothing. Dark colors took up most of the space, though there was a fairly big section of clothes ranging from creamy to stark white. “I think you would look most fetching in something red,” Damien said, beginning to sift through some of the clothes.

I ran a hand along the fine fabrics, wandering further towards the back a flash of silky blood red fabric caught my eye and I parted the clothes, pulling out the red Victorian dress lined with black lace. “What about this?” I asked and Dames looked up at me.

“That is from my younger years, I couldn’t bear to part with the feminine clothes as it took some time to acquire them, but you’re more than welcome to try it on.” Dames dug through a few drawers, gathering the underthings that I’d need to wear with the dress and left me to put them on. It took a few minutes to figure out, but when I’d finished I looked in the mirror on the back of the door and had to admit… I looked good, damn good.

“Dames?” I asked, stepping out of the closet and finding him lounging on a chase. He stood up immediately.

“You look lovely, darling, but here, let me adjust the ties for you.” He stepped behind me, shifting and tightening strings until they fell into a much more comfortable position. “You are, of course, more than welcome to borrow some masculine clothes if you’re not feeling feminine that day.”

“Thanks Dames.” I said, stepping up to him and gently kissing him. His hands went to my hips, pulling me in towards him and deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers hesitantly burying themselves back into his hair. A moan rumbled up his throat and I began backing him up until his knees hit the edge of the bed. I pulled back, looking up into his purple eyes. “Where’s Lucien?”

“He’s out with Ernest and is spending the night at Hugo’s so he won’t be back until tomorrow.” Damien said.

“I know we’ve never done this before, and you don’t have to if you don’t want to but… do you want to?” I asked, feeling my cheeks flush. Dames’ hands tightened their grip around my waist, turning us and lifting me up to lay me down on the bed before crawling up my body towards me. Our lips locked in another kiss and my hands fluttered from his shoulders to his sides, unsure of where to place them. One of his hands grabbed mine, leading it to the buttons of his vest. I didn’t need to be asked twice and immediately set to work on revealing him to me, pushing the shirt off of his shoulders once it was undone.

He sat back on his knees, pulling it off the rest of the way and tossing it across the room before returning to me and setting to work undoing the ties and clasps of the dress. It took some maneuvering but soon I was down to just my panties and I tugged impatiently at the waistline of his trousers. He stood up, kicking them off along with his shoes and I was pleasantly surprised to find he’d been going commando. “May I?” I asked, thumbs running along the edge of his binder. He nodded and I helped him remove it. My hands went to his sides again, running up and down them in soothing motions as Dames leaned down, breath ghosting over my nipple. He looked up at me for permission and I nodded eagerly, letting out a long keening moan when he pulled the dusty bud into his mouth and giving it a long suck.

His fingers danced along my panties for a moment before I helped him remove those too. This time he wasted no time in running a cool finger along my slit before rubbing my clit in circles with his thumb. I bucked up into his touch, burning to do something in return. I brought my knees up to either side of his hips, hands on his shoulders before flipping us over. I began kissing my way down his neck, pausing for a moment on his pulse when he let out a particularly loud moan when my teeth nibbled on it. I lingered on the spot, sucking and nibbling at it until a small bruise had begun to form and Dames was writhing under me, begging for more. I pressed a kiss to his sternum and my fingers hovered over one nipple. I looked up at him for permission but he just shook his head no. I kissed his sternum again, instead putting my hand back on his side slowly rubbing my thumb up and down. When I reached his clit I looked up and this time he gave me permission so I took it into my mouth and gave it a long suck.

He bucked his hips up into my mouth, throwing his head and arching his back as he let out the most delicious sound I’d ever heard. I ran a finger over his slit, and he shook his head ‘no’ again so I moved on, planting my hands on his hips and encouraging him to roll them up into my mouth. It didn’t take much convincing before he was eagerly thrusting up to meet my tongue teasing at his clit. His fingers twined through my hair as he came and I felt him squirt onto my chin. I continued to suck and lick him through his orgasm and after it until he was hauling me up against his body by my hair, hips rolling up to rub our clits together as he kissed me, undoubtedly tasting himself on my tongue.

He flipped us over again, giving me a lingering kiss before climbing off and opening his nightstand table. He pulled out a strap-on and I began rubbing my thighs together. “Would this one-”

“Yes.” I cut him off. “Yes Dames, please, just fuck me.”

He smiled shyly and I shifted to help him put it on. He also grabbed some lube. On the opposite side of the large cock was a long, thin stick with a bulbous head. I watched in fascination as Dames lubed it up and inserted it into his ass, moaning in pleasure before tightening the rest of the straps. I lay back as he crawled over me, hand pumping up and down over the dildo and covering it in lube. I spread my legs for him and for a moment he just rubbed the head up and down over my slit and I could see that it wasn’t solid plastic, but rather something more malleable that he could at least somewhat bend up and down, very similar to a real cock, but dark purple.

Finally, I couldn’t take his teasing anymore and my ankles locked together behind his back, pulling him into me and he sunk the cock into my waiting heat. We both moaned in pleasure as he sunk into me, the slight drag pressing the toy back and shifting the plug in him. When he’d sunk all the way in we took a moment to catch our breath before he started moving again, rolling his hips in small, slow circles. They gradually grew bigger as his pace sped up and he was soon rolling his hips in the circles as he pumped in and out of me, teasing my clit with his movements. I groaned under him, nails digging into his back and undoubtedly leaving long, red marks that would last for days, marking him as mine. The thought sent me over the edge and my back arched, the shift bringing Dames over the edge with me.

He rolled off once we’d both come down from our highs, laying on the bed and panting for air next to me. “You are amazing,” I said when my mouth started working again.

“As are you,” Dames said and began shifting. I gently helped him undo the straps before going to the master bathroom and returning with a wet washcloth. I started with him, wiping the lube away from his thighs and ass hole. He let me clean him up, sighing with contentment when I’d finished and taken the cloth from me to start wiping down the toy before putting it away,

I put the washcloth in his hamper, letting out a long yawn when I re-entered the bedroom. A soft smile graced his lips and he folded the covers back, gesturing towards the bed with one hand. I smiled sleepily at him and he climbed in behind me. We lay on our sides facing one another and I gave his nose a peck. He smiled back at me. “I love you.” The words were barely a whisper, slipping out of their own accord.

“I love you too,” Dames said, kissing me again. He had to get up to remove his contacts, pulling his hair up while he was at it, but when he returned I pulled his back towards me and spooning him. I pressed a kiss to his neck and we both slipped off to sleep.


End file.
